


Pay No Praise Or Wages

by GnomeIgnominious



Series: Scenes from a reconciliation [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: Douglas can't stop thinking about the pride flag pin Verity had bought him for his birthday.
Series: Scenes from a reconciliation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Pay No Praise Or Wages

Douglas can't stop thinking about the pride flag pin that Verity had bought him for his birthday. He gets it out of the bag and looks at it for a few successive days in a row, before finally taking a deep breath one morning and pinning it to his uniform jacket. He’s never been reticent about his sexuality when asked but it’s not exactly a frequent topic of conversation between himself and his colleagues (and he wonders if he’s even overdone it slightly with the sky god act, always failing to correct Martin when he assumes that all of Douglas’s cabin crew conquests have been women).

He slips into the portakabin and sits down at his desk with the newspaper as usual and has a little bet with himself as to which of them will be the first to notice. 

Carolyn spots it first, of course, but it’s not news to her. Their eyes meet and her gaze softens slightly. She gives him a little nod, and the moment passes. It’s almost tender, for Carolyn. 

Arthur bursts in a moment later and gives him a wave, as usual, before his eyes widen when he spots the pin. 

“Nice badge, Douglas!” he grins, and gives a double thumbs up. No surprises there, either, though Douglas isn’t sure whether Arthur actually knows what the flag represents.

“What is it?” Martin peers across the room from his own desk.

Douglas stretches out the material of his jacket so the pin is facing Martin.

“Oh! Is that…? I mean, are you…? But I thought…? errr–”

Douglas sighs and rescues him. “It’s a pride flag, Captain. The bisexual one, to be exact. Have I committed some unforgivable dress code infraction?”

“No, no, no, small, discreet badges or pins worn on the left side of the chest or lapel are perfectly in line with regulations,” Martin gabbles and then pauses. Speaks a little more quietly. “Though… though you shouldn’t feel that you have to be discreet. If you don’t want to.”

“Thank you, Martin,” Douglas says, equally softly.

The quiet is almost immediately broken by Arthur turning on the coffee machine and both phones ringing simultaneously. Carolyn gives an exasperated growl, sends Martin out to file the flight plan, and just like that, it’s a normal day at the office.


End file.
